Ibandronate sodium (1,3-(N-methyl-N-pentyl)amino-1-hydroxypropane-1,1-diphosphonic acid, monosodium salt) is a third-generation member of the bis-phosphonate class of drugs effective for the treatment of bone disorders such as osteoporosis. It is marketed under the brand name Boniva® and its mode of action is to inhibit osteoclast-mediated bone resorption. An advantage of this pharmaceutical is that it can be used as a once-monthly treatment.